The Bracelet Chronicles: For the Love of Thieves
by iamthenumber1twilightfan
Summary: Sequel to Sunshine. Hermes peered over the black hair of the twin he held in his arms. April was crying on the ground. No crying wasn't it. She was sobbing. "I have something to tell you." Her sweet voice said. She told her whole story. Hermes was furious at the person who did that to his April. I apologize for my OOCness but that's just how I write. RATING MAY GO UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Sunshine. So here's the long awaited Hermes story. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own Megan, April, Leto Jordan, and Marisol Artemis. **

* * *

April's POV

Hi! Now Megan's probably told you her side of the story, but this is my story.

My name is April Wheeler. I am seventeen years old. I have red hair and green eyes. I am about five foot seven inches. I know, that's tall for a girl, but my dad is like six foot three inches. I am overweight.

My mom left when I was a baby. I don't remember her.

Louise McCarthy is my arch nemesis. She has ratted me out for a lot of things through kindergarten all the way up to my junior year. I hated her. She always teased me about not having a mom and for being fat.

Like today, I was walking into school with my crippled best friend Alex Wood, when she walked up and said, "Hey, Fatty, it's no wonder your mom left. I would have, too, if I had a daughter as ugly as you."

I ran out of the campus and straight to my secret hiding place in the backyard of my house. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I heard the door open. I saw Alex and my dad, James, walk in to the space.

My dad is a plastic surgeon.

My dad asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"She's right. They're all right." I sobbed.

I heard Alex telling my dad about what's been going on at school for years. I never felt the need to tell him because what's the point they are right.

"April, honey, they are not right. You are a very beautiful, very smart girl. I think your mother would be proud to have you as her daughter." My dad said slightly shocked. "In fact I'm sending you to a place where you can get your moral boosted back up. It's for special people like you. So, go pack a few changes of clothes and your toiletries and whatever else you need. Meet me out at the car in ten minutes, okay, you'll love it there."

XXXXXXXXX

A few days later we arrived at a huge hill with a pine tree at the top. "We're here." Dad shouted.

I looked around. "There's nothing here." I started to say then I heard a roar.

"April, get out of the car. Go up the hill. Call for help. Those damned monsters have been following us since we got into New York." My dad said pulling my stuff out of the car. "Go. I love you sweetie." Dad drove away.

I cried as I ran up the hill. When I got to the other side I gasped. A valley was down the other side, filled with people everywhere. "Help!" I yelled running down the hill.

A few kids in armor (What the hell) came running up the hill towards the monsters.

Two boys with curly brown hair and eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischievousness ran up to me. "Are you okay?" The shorter one of the two said.

"Are you hurt?" The other one asked.

"I'm fine. But my dad, he . . . he just left me." I guess you could say I got abandonment issues.

I was on the verge of a panic attack when a guy that had the bottom half of him a horse trotted up.

"Who's this?" He asked.

I went into a full on panic attack. I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey. It's okay. Calm down. Shhh." It was the shorter of the two boys that were there. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I breathed in his scent to calm down. He smelled like old spice, and a faint smell of paper. "You're okay. Do you mind telling me why you have panic attacks?"

"I've got abandonment issues." I hiccuped.

"And when your dad left you like that it triggered it." he finished.

I stared up at him. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "You kinda just told me."

"No. Not that. How did you know how to calm me down?" I was determined to get my answer.

"Well, about that-" he said but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Well, who's this?" said a girl with two kids next to her. The girl had long black hair pulled up in a braid. The girl was wearing a blue sleeveless top and blue jeans. She had curves that were all in the right places. I was jealous. The two kids were both girls. One had short blonde hair, cut in waves. The other had black hair in a braid like her mom. The blonde haired girl had bright blue eyes. The black haired girl had sky blue eyes, but when she blinked they were sea green.

"I'm April Wheeler. And you are?" I said a little shy.

"I'm Megan. And these little sunshines are Leto Jordan, and Marisol Artemis." She nodded to the blonde when she said Leto Jordan, and to the black haired one when she said Marisol Artemis.

"Mommy? When are seeing Will?" Leto Jordan said exasperated.

A blonde haired boy stepped out from the crowd. He looked about twenty three years old. "Hey my little sisters. How are you?"

The crowd departed when Megan gave a stern look to them.

The girls squealed and ran to him.

"Come on. Let's go to the cabins. I'll give you a tour. You coming, Conner." she shouted over her shoulder as she was dragging me to a big blue house in the valley.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, after I got over the shock of the news that I was a demigod, we went on a tour.

I loved the way the dining pavillion was displayed. Megan was nice. Her kids seemed to love me.

"So, You're a son of Hermes." I said to get the conversation going.

"That's right." Connor said.

"You love pranking people?" I asked.

"It's in the job description." He joked.

I laughed.

"And here we have the armoury." Megan said. "You can go in and look for a weapon if you like."

I walked in. There were rows of swords, racks of bows and quivers of arrows, and piles of daggers. I noticed a glowing from the corner. I walked over to it entranced.

It was a silver charm bracelet. It had a caduceus charm on it along with two cup charms, almost like wine glasses. A note shimmered into existence. It read: THE CADUCEUS IS A SWORD. PUT THE TWO CUP CHARMS TOGETHER TO GET A DAGGER. THINK OF WHAT IT IS AND IT WILL APPEAR.

I thought _sword,_ and a gleaming silver sword appeared. It had emeralds and sapphires along the hilt. The handle fit perfectly in my grip. It didn't feel too heavy or too light. I put the two charms together. They barely touched when, all of the sudden, I was holding a silver dagger. It, too, was riveted with emeralds and sapphires.

Megan walked over, took one look at the bracelet, and squealed. "Oh my gods. I have to go."

She started to glow. "Connor, tell Will he can keep the girls tonight, as a favor to me."

"Close your eyes!" Connor shouted from the other side of the room.

I squeezed my eyes shut just in time. I felt a blast of heat then nothing.

"You can open them now." Connor said.

I looked around. "Where did Megan go? She started to glow, now she's gone."

"Oh, right. April, Megan's a goddess." He stated.

I blushed. "You mean . . . That M . . . Megan' goddess." I passed out from shock.

I had a weird dream. _It was snowing outside the windows of the house. A little boy was curled up on the window seat. He turned to look at me and I gasped. The little boy had red hair and blue eyes. He was about two years old. He got off the chair and toddled over to me. _

"_Mama." he said. "Up." _

_I picked him up. "Who's my big boy? My little stinker." I rubbed noses with him. _

_I saw a guy walk into the house._

_He had curly black hair and the same blue eyes as the little boy. "How's our little stinker?" he asked me. The little boy in my arms leaned over to him. _

"_Daddy." he cried. _

"_He tried to steal Apollo's cat, Nia, today. Shoved her right up his shirt." I laughed. _

"_Takes after his dad, does he?" The guy chuckled. "Did Apollo get mad?" _

"_No. He just laughed. Said that he was definitely your kid." I said. _

_The dream started fading in and out. _

"She's . . . up. Hurry . . . the . . . nectar." I heard a voice cut through the dream.

I heard one last sentence fragment before I woke up for good.

"_I love you my hus-"_

My eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back, April." said the guy/horse from before. "I'm Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. Are you recovered?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said a little nervous. I heard a horn blow.

"Time for dinner. You've been out for an hour." Chiron said as he helped me off the bed.

I followed him to the dining pavillion. I sat at the Hestia table. All during dinner I was quiet.

Then Chiron banged his hoof on the floor. "Heroes! Listen up!" he shouted over the voices in the hall. Everyone became silent. "Alright, can I have all the unclaimed demigods from cabin 14 that are above the age of 13 come up here."

I got up with one other kid and walked up to Chiron.

I said to the other kid, "You can go first."

The kid stepped forward and got claimed by Demeter.

I stepped up next. I was a little nervous because I was the center of attention.

I felt a blast of heat over my head. I looked up to see a glowing light purple cup floating above my head.

"All hail, April Wheeler, daughter of Hebe, goddess of youth." Chiron said.

I heard squealing coming from a table about five over. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes like mine, and a boy with black hair and blue eyes were waving at me to come over to them. I walked slowly over to them.

The girl was bubbly and hyper. She started talking when I was a few feet away. "Hi. I'm Angel, you're counselor. This is Julian our brother. So this is our schedule. We have-"

She was interrupted by Chiron. "We have parent's day tomorrow. Megan will also be here."

A bunch of cheering came from what I guessed to be the Apollo cabin. All the kids had varying shades of blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes. Yes. Settle down, please."

I saw that the black haired girl, what was her name, Marisol Artemis? Yeah that's it, was sitting at a table near the front. She was with a boy that had black hair and green eyes. The other one sat near the head of the table of the Apollo cabin.

Chiron continued talking. I tuned back in to hear him say, "Now go off to the campfire for dessert."

We walked off to an amphitheater. I sat down near the Hermes kids. I felt something weird in me. Like it was motherly. Marisol and Leto walked up to me along with the black haired boy and the blonde I had seen them with earlier.

"Hi." said the black haired one. "I'm Percy. You must be April."

I nodded.

"I'm Will Solace." The blonde said.

"Uncle Percy. Uncle Percy." Shrieked Marisol almost in tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Percy.

"I want Mommy." she cried.

Percy looked lost. "It's okay." he awkwardly patted her back.

I shook my head. "Need some help?" I asked.

He nodded.

I picked up the little girl. "Hey. Would you like to hear a song?"

The little girl looked at my wrist then back up at me. "Are you a goddess like me and my mommy?" she asked.

"Uh . . . No." I said confused.

"Then how come you have bra-ce-let," she carefully pronounced the word bracelet. "like mommy's, and Aunt Hera's, and Aunt Dite's, and Grandma Trite's, and, Unca Pewrcy? Who else?"

Percy looked quickly at my wrist, then to the little girl. "I think it's bedtime." he announced.

"Awww." The little girl whined. "But I want to know about her bracelet."

"You too, Leto." Percy said to the other little girl who was sneaking off.

"But Unca Pewrcy." The both whined at the same time.

Percy picked them both up into his arms. "Nice meeting you April." He said as he walked off.

I saw Conner and his brother waving at me to come over. I got up and walked over.

"Hi. I'm Travis. Connor's brother. You must be April, daughter of Hebe." Travis said.

Angel and Julian walked over to us and sat down. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Angel chattered all throughout the campfire and to our cabin.

Our cabin was a cottage type house. It had plaid curtains and a window box full of purple flowers. Inside the walls were painted a light lavender. The bedspreads on the girls side of the room was lavender. On the boys side it was deep purple. Before I went to sleep I had one last thought. I wish I could talk to my dad. That was the end of my first day.

* * *

**You should check out the song Something Bad by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood, if you want a good song to listen to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So Sorry its short. Since I updated last, I have come down with two ear infections, one in each ear, and an upper respiratory infection in my throat. I've been so sick I had to go to the hospital for a shot. I'm still not well but I am feeling better than I was. Thanks to:**

**EMyra**

**Rehsa**

**allison daughter of apollo**

**aphhokuou5**

**singer723**

**for favoriting and following my story. **

* * *

~*April's POV*~

The next day I was walking towards the dining pavillion for breakfast when I saw Megan, next to a tall blonde guy and a guy with black hair, waving me over.

"April! Come here!" She hollered.

I figured it could get you killed if you refused a goddess, so I walked over.

"Yes?" I asked timidly.

"Oh don't be nervous. I won't blast you like Apollo over here will." She chided.

Apollo nodded then an indignant, "Hey!" was heard.

Megan rolled her eyes. "You know it's true. How many people did you kill in the ancient days?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He grumbled.

I was shaking I was so nervous.

Apollo stuck out his hand. "Hi. I would have introduced myself but my wife has already beaten me to it." I shook it tentatively.

"I'm Hermes." said the black haired guy.

I shook his hand and jumped when a spark traveled up my arm.

A reptilian voice came from Hermes's pocket. _Sir, you have a call on line one._

He pulled out his phone and I saw two little snakes wrapped around it.

I have always loved snakes. I even have one as a pet. It's at my dad house. I wasn't allowed to bring him. He was a orange and blue garter snake. I named him Herman. I always carried around rat treats just in case he got out and I had to catch him. I think I had some on me . . . Got it! I pulled out a napkin filled with treats.

Hermes got off the phone.

I held up the treats. "Can I give your snakes a treat?" I asked.

I heard an excited voice in my head. _Yes! Finally someone who has a treat!_

_George, shut up. I would like one, please. _A female voice requested politely.

"You like snakes?" Hermes asked.

"Yes. I actually have a snake. He is a garter snake. These treats are for when he escapes his cage and I have to catch him. They are rat flavored."

_Even better! _

"Sure. But just one." Hermes said.

He made his caduceus go full size. I grabbed one treat and gave it to one snake. That same female voice said, _See, George, politeness gets a treat first. _

George said, _Martha, I didn't know your name was politeness. Does that mean our relationship was a lie?_

Martha stuck her tongue out at him.

I laughed and fed George his treat.

It was very quiet. I looked around to see that Apollo and Megan had left.

Hermes must've noticed my looking, because he said, "Megan's terrified of snakes."

"Huh?" I asked

"Megan, daughter of Poseidon turned goddess of the tides, is scared of snakes because of Medusa. Medusa likes the boys but hates the girls. Hence why she is terrified of snakes. Apollo probably took her to see their kids."

"Are you here for Parent's Day?" I asked softly.

"Yes." He said. "I am."

"Well, let's go then." I turned and walked away, Hermes by my side.

We arrived at his cabin. He said goodbye and walked in. I walked over to my cabin to see Angel chattering at a woman with red hair and green eyes like mine. She looked about in her twenties.

"Mom?" I asked.

"April." she said. "I've been wondering where you were at."

"I was with Megan and-"

"Say no more. I know how Megan is." She laughed. "Man that girl can cook."

"I cook, too." I said halfheartedly.

Hebe looked at my wrist. More noticeably my bracelet. "Can I see that?" She grabbed my wrist without my consent. "A caduceus charm. Hmmm." she muttered. "That metal is Olympian Silver, you know. Treat it well." She smiled.

"Ahh." I said

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Campfire that night I was sitting next to my mom when Megan, Apollo, Leto Jordan, Marisol Artemis, and Hermes sat next to us. The last one surprised me.

Hebe, Megan and Apollo started talking together leaving Hermes and I in silence.

"So, do-" Hermes started only to be cut off by a voice.

_Martha! Look! It's the girl with the treats! Do you have any more? _said George.

"No. No more treats. You can have some tomorrow if we see her again." said Hermes.

_Awww. _

I laughed softly.

"Why are you like that?" He asked. "You're always soft and hiding like you don't want people to notice you."

"You would be like that, too, if you had the school experience I had." I said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked concerned.

I didn't want to tell him. Would you want to tell someone you just met about eleven years of abuse and bullying? No? Okay, so don't judge me.

I was silent for too long, I guess, because he said, "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. Don't feel rushed into anything."

I nodded gratefully.

XXXXXXXXX

After the campfire I was walking to my cabin when I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched. I had bad experience with people grabbing my arm. Take Louise for example. Her boyfriend was the quarterback of our high school and every opportunity he got he would grab my arm so hard he would bruise it then he would slam me into the lockers and say how no one would love me because I was so ugly and fat.

The person let go of my arm. "Hey, I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to say goodbye." said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Megan looking at me with confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." I turned and ran.

Every now and then I go into this trance like state where I relive the abuse I've been dealing with since I was six years old. I would think that everyone was there to hurt me and the only one who could calm me down was usually Alex, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I ran off into the woods. I ran until I found a little meadow with a stream running through it. I sank to the ground not moving and barely breathing.

I heard voices shouting for me from the woods. I saw a girl and boy walk out into the clearing. I flinched and cowered back.

"It's okay." The girl soothed. She sat on the ground like I was a wild animal and she was sent to calm it down.

I stopped crawling away.

The boy also sat down.

"I'm Katie and this is my boyfriend Travis. I think you've met." She said softly.

I trembled.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously. "Can you tell us?"

I started to calm down and come out of the trance. "I've been bullied and abused in school since I was six years old. This girl in my classes would torment me. She would call me names and say that my mother left me because I was ugly and fat, and nobody would ever love me." I started crying now. "When we were older she would have her boyfriend beat me up every day after school. I went home bloodied and bruised. I was just glad my dad worked everyday after school until seven at night so I had time to heal myself and use makeup for the bruises." I said fully out of the trance and sobbing. "For eleven years I put up with her and her bullying. Every night I would cry myself to sleep hoping the next day would be better. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran home from school before my dad left for work. He found out part of the truth and sent me here. I panicked when he left because he was the only family I had left. Or so I thought."

Both of them were shocked. "I can't imagine what you went through. To be able to withstand that much torture and still come out not wanting to kill yourself. Wow. You must be very strong." Katie said.

"Would you like to go back to camp with us?" Asked Travis.

I thought about it for a minute. I nodded. I didn't really want to be dinner for a monster.

Just before we got back to camp I asked them to swear they won't tell anyone unless I said they could. They both swore on the River Styx.

When we arrived we were swarmed by people. I tried not to flinch back at the people who were around me.

Katie and Travis stood protectively in front of me.

I saw Hermes, Megan, Apollo, Connor, and my mom at the edge of the crowd. I inched my way over to them.

"Hi." I said nervously.

My mom scooped me up in a hug. I stiffened at the contact. "Don't ever do that again." She scolded.

Katie and Travis came over. The looks on their faces said, _Can we at least tell them?_

I shook my head, _Later. _I mouthed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few weeks, Katie and Travis stuck close to me. They were there when I wanted to talk. They were also there to calm me down. I had had two more episodes of the trance and Chiron was starting to worry. In fact, that's where I was right now, sitting in his office talking to him.

Katie and Travis had convinced me to tell two other people. One is Chiron. The other might be either Megan or Hermes. Hermes had been visiting camp a lot. He's mostly spending time with me. But some of his time is with his kids. We've become pretty good friends. They said to take it slow, so I did.

I told Chiron my whole story. He steadily grew sympathetic towards me and angry at Louise.

I still haven't told anyone her name.

"I'm sorry for this, child." He said at last. "Who else knows?"

"Just Katie and Travis." I said my voice trembling.

I heard the dinner horn blow.

"I'll let you get back to your cabin counselor, now. And April, it's going to be okay."

I nodded and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, I was sitting at the beach when Hermes flashed in. "I thought you have work." I said as soon as I realized it was him.

"I am doing my job. I have a invitation for you." He held out a card with fancy script on it.

I signed for it but before he could flash away I asked him if we could talk later.

He replied with a "Yeah, sure." and flashed out.

I looked at the card in my hand. It read: YOU ARE INVITED TO APOLLO'S AND MEGAN"S HOUSE ON OLYMPUS FOR DINNER AND A MOVIE TOMORROW. PLEASE BRING A DESSERT. A postscript was at the bottom of the card in neat cursive handwriting. P.S APRIL, IF YOU CAN'T BRING A DESSERT I DON'T MIND. PLEASE COME ANYWAY.

It was signed MEGAN.

I ran off to the Big House to ask Chiron if I could use the kitchen in there.

He said yes and I went to work on planning my masterpiece.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going back to bed. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry. It's been so long. First, I went into a twilight phase. Second I just found out my mom has pre cancer cells. Considering I just lost my aunt to cancer in April. Which is kind of ironic because her name was April. Anyway I was extremely worried. So here's chapter three.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. ALTHOUGH RICK SURE HAS DONE ME PROUD WITH THE NICO AND WILL RELATIONSHIP. GO RICK! I ALSO DON'T OWN CARRIE UNDERWOOD'S SONG SONGS LIKE THIS AND CUPIDS GOT A SHOTGUN, OR HINDER'S LIPS OF AN ANGEL, OR FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER'S GOOD GIRLS, OR HUNTER HAYES INVISIBLE, THOUGH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE LAST ONE. IT IS AN EXTREMELY POWERFUL SONG. **

* * *

~*April's POV*~

The next day I was busy taking chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, when Chiron walked in.

"Smells delightful in here April." He said sniffing the air.

"Thanks. I even left some for you and Mr. D." I motioned over to the counter where a plate full of cookies sat.

I put the remainder of the gooey chocolaty goodness into plastic tubs.

"I really should get ready. Can you make sure nobody eats those? I saw some campers outside the window earlier." I turned around just in time to see Chiron sneak a cookie off the plate. I laughed softly. He just nodded his mouth full of cookie.

I walked back to my cabin and started getting ready for the party. I picked out a green long sleeve top that was high collared, and dark wash blue jeans. I also grabbed my green converse.I grabbed my purse and walked out to the Big House where a van was waiting for me.

We rode to the empire state building where I got out and went up the elevator to Olympus.

I saw Megan waving at me from the entrance. I walked over and saw her with Leto Jordan and Marisol Artemis.

"I figured you'd have no clue how to get to the house considering you only just found out about the whole demigod thing." She said when I approached her. "We have to make a quick pit stop before we get there though. I have to drop these two off with Apollo. Unless you want them there for our girl's night."

"Uh . . . girl's night?" I asked.

She blushed. "I actually have a confession to make. It wasn't a party. It was a ruse to get you up here."

"Who is it going to be with?" I asked.

"Just us two. Maybe the girls too, if you will answer me." She said.

I realized I hadn't answered her. "Maybe we should leave them with Apollo." I said. "Maybe later we can watch them."

"Okay then, just turn here." She led me towards a road that had a lot of business's on it. I read the street sign. It said we were on the corner of Main street and Doctor street. She walked up to a building that was made from bricks. She held the door open.

I walked in and saw it was decorated in a sunny yellow with white accents around the room.

Megan walked right in through the door into the back. She waved at the receptionist and gestured for me to follow. Megan walked through the twist and turns until she came to a blue door at the end of a hallway. She opened it and walked in. I walked behind her and saw her talking to Apollo.

"Please take them. I need my girl time." She begged.

"But I'm working." He replied.

"Then who's off next?" Megan asked.

"Hebe, but-" He started.

"Perfect. Let's go April." She turned and then whirled back around so she did a complete circle. She walked up and kissed him. Just a short peck. She grabbed the girl's hands and walked out of the room. I gave an awkward wave to Apollo and moved to follow her.

"Wait, April." I turned around to face him. "Can you make sure she doesn't overdo it. She expecting."

I nodded.

"Thanks." He went back to his work.

"Uh, Megan disappeared and I don't know where my mom's office is, so can you show me where its at?" I asked nervously.

"Oh," he looked up. "Just go down the hall and turn right. It's a purple door three doors down."

"Thanks." I shut the door behind me.

I found the door as Megan was walking out of it.

"Bye, Hebe. Thanks so much." She called over her shoulder. Then she saw me. "There you are, you have to keep up. So what do you want to do? We can go shopping with Aphrodite. We can go to the Library with Athena. Or we can cook with Hestia." She listed.

"Uh, can we just spend time somewhere quiet without the goddess's?" I asked softly.

"Sure we can go to our house and watch a movie or two." She said with a grin.

Megan walked around the back of the building to a chariot with two white horses hooked up to it.

"Hop on. Apollo will see me taking his chariot." She said cheerfully.

_She's a good girl She's daddy's favorite, _rang out through the air. Megan was looking for her phone. The song kept playing. _She sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend here's what she told me the time that I caught her. She said to me, forget what you thought cuz good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Just turn around and forget what you saw cuz good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. _

"Hello. . . . Hi, Hermes . . . are you sure? She's right in front of me. . . ." Megan talked through the phone.

I blushed. I mean sure Hermes was good looking, but it would never would work. After all, who would want a traumatized, overweight, ugly girl with major problems? Most importantly, he was a god. I was a demigod. It would absolutely -

"Hey April, you okay?" Megan asked worried. I figured she had been calling my name for a while.

All of the sudden my phone went off.

_Yeah, Cupids got a shotgun aimin' at my heart. I've been dodging bullets I've been hiding in the dark. Sawed off double barrel, trigger happy as can be. Yeah, Cupids got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me. _

Now I know demigods are not supposed to have them, but my dad insisted.

I looked over to see Megan laughing her butt off. "Wait until he gets a load of that." She cracked up.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi, baby girl, its Dad."

"Oh, hi Dad."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright at Camp."

"Actually, I'm not at camp currently."

"Where are you? Don't tell me you got a quest? If you got a quest I'm going to kick their immortal godly-"

"Relax, Dad, I'm not on a quest. I am actually on Olympus. So watch what you say about 'immortal godly asses' as I am actually standing next to a goddess myself."

"Is that who I hear laughing in the background? Why is she . . .? Oh, that song?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Uh yeah. Well I got to go we are almost at our destination bye love ya."

"I love you too, sweetie. I have to go too, back to work. Come visit your old man sometimes though. Oh, and I want to meet the boyfriend."

My face was fire engine red by now. "Uh, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh, sure, your mom stopped by last night." I heard voices on the other line. "Good luck love you bye."

"Love you too." I hung up to see Megan staring at me with a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious about the whole boyfriend thing." She said casually.

My face turned red.

"Ah ha, I knew it. Someone fancies Lord Hermes." She teased.

My face turned even more red when she said his name.

"April's got a crush. April's got a crush." She singsonged.

I was tempted to throw her off Mount Olympus, but then I remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to be driving careful Mrs. I-look-like-I'm-seventeen-and-pregnant-again." I taunted.

"How did . . .? Apollo. Phoebus Apollo you are so dead." She muttered. She slowed the chariot in a nice almost country feeling road. "This is Nature Place." She turned the corner and sped up the horses for a little while until we came to the most homey looking street I've ever seen. It had shaded trees along the sides of the road and large lawns that sprawled to the houses. No, not houses, mansions.

Megan pulled up next to a golden palace. On the left side was a silver house with wolves patrolling around the grounds. On the right was a gray marble house with a large shade tree out front. It had a perfect spot for a porch swing. I saw a glimpse of two German Shepherds walking around the house.

"Who lives over there?" I asked nodding to the gray house.

"Oh, just your crush." Megan said a little too loud for my liking.

I blushed bright red. "Shut up." I hissed.

Megan cracked up.

We walked inside the house. I saw a golden and white room.

Megan plopped on the couch. "So . . . whatcha wanna watch?" She bounced slightly on the couch.

I walked over to their movie collection. I scanned the titles until I landed on a movie. "How about _Titanic_?"

After the movie (we both cried), Megan got up and said, "What would you like to do now?"

"Well, what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's 8:00 pm." She replied.

I got a mischievous smile. "We could listen to music. Two songs each. On shuffle. Whichever song it lands on we have to pick a god or goddess it represents. Got it?"

Megan nodded.

"I'll go first. I pulled out my Ipod and pressed shuffle.

Carrie Underwood's _Songs like this _came on.

_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out, first man I see gonna take him down, it ain't the christian thing, to do they say, but someone somewhere gotta pay, and if wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this, if you hadn't done me wrong I wouldn't go off like this, yeah even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips, yeah if it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this._

"Wow, definitely Artemis." I said

"If this is the kind of music you listen to, I'd hate to be on your bad side." Megan mumbled. "My turn."

Hinder's _Lips of an Angel_ came on a bit later.

_Honey why are you calling me so late, it's kinda hard to talk right now, honey why are you crying is everything okay, gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud, oh well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really move on, it's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak, let it die never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

Megan thought for a while. "Ares. When he's unfaithful to Aphrodite." She decided.

I nodded. "My turn next."

Hunter Hayes' _Invisible _blasted through the speakers.

_Crowded hallways of the loneliest places, for outcasts and rebels and anyone who just dares to be different. You've been trying for so long to find out where your place is, but in their narrow minds there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different. Oh, but listen for a minute. Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone and you're not invisible. Hear me out. There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now. Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be invisible. _

Megan went to turn it off but I stopped her hand.

_So your confidence is quiet. To them quiet looks like weakness, but you don't have to fight it cuz you're strong enough to win without the war. Yeah, every heart has a rhythm. Let yours beat out so loudly that everyone can hear it. Yeah I promise you don't need to hide it anymore. Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different. Dare to be something more. Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones. Yeah, those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone, and you're not invisible. Hear me out. There's so much more to this life than what you're feeling now. Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be, invisible. These labels that they give you just cuz they don't understand. If you look past this moment you'll see you've got a friend. Waving a flag for who you are and all you're gonna do. Yeah so here's to you. And here's to everyone who's ever felt invisible. _

I broke down sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked worried.

I nodded.

Apollo walked in just then with Hermes, each carrying a twin.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said.

* * *

**So here's the end of the chapter. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Megan, April, Leto Jordan, and Marisol Artemis. I also don't own She Cranks My Tractor by Justin Moore.**

* * *

##Hermes' POV##

The scene I walked in on almost made me drop Marisol Artemis.

I peered over black hair and saw April crying on the ground. No, crying is not the word more like sobbing.

"I have something to tell you." Her sweet voice like wind chimes said.

Apollo and I put the girls to bed. We walked downstairs to see Megan holding a sniffling April on the couch. I sat on the coffee table across from her.

Megan shot me a dirty look but I didn't care.

She told her whole story. I was furious. Someone had dared to hurt my beautiful April. I couldn't take it anymore and started to feel my molecules separate. I flashed next door before I incinerated April.

I could hear my guard dogs, Alpha and Thyra, walking in the hall. I calmed down when I saw them poke their heads in my room.

I sighed. "Come here guys."

They whimpered and walked in the room.

"I'm fine. But April's not. She was . . ." I told them the whole story. They were growling at the end. "Do you want to meet her?"

Their ears pricked up at this.

I flashed us over to Apollo's house next door. April was sitting on the sofa still sniffling. Alpha and Thyra walked over to her and licked her hand. She giggled.

After a half an hour she said, "I have to get back. Chiron's probably worried. I told him I'll be back at 8:30. It's now 9:00."

"I can take you." I volunteered.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks." She whispered.

I smiled.

After April gave Megan a hug and apologized for the way their night ended, we walked out the door with together.

"So how are we getting there?" She asked.

"By teleporting. Is it okay to grab your shoulder to take you back?" I asked unsurely.

"Sure." She said.

"Close your eyes." I advised.

I flashed us right outside cabin 19.

"Thanks." She said, simply.

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening. For being there when I needed cheering up. For being you." she answered.

"You're welcome." I said.

On impulse I kissed her cheek and flashed away.

~*April's POV*~

A two months later I was practicing my sword fighting when Hermes showed up. Ever since he had kissed my cheek he had been hanging out a lot more.

I was in a tank top and shorts. I had lost quite a bit of weight since I first came here. I had taken to running in the mornings. I had started out walking, then jogging, then running. I loved running. Running just felt so freeing.

Anyway back to Hermes.

"So . . ." He said. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Um, I will be home." I said.

Tomorrow was the last day of the summer session here at camp. Don't get me wrong, I was staying at camp year round, but I have been missing my dad so I was staying with him for the next few weeks. School started on the second week of September and it was the second week in August.

Hermes' face got really red. Then it cooled into a calm mask.

"I guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave. I meant to grab his wrist, but instead I grabbed his hand.

I blushed. "Did you want something?" I asked.

"No." He said, shortly.

I let go of his hand, thinking I made him mad. I flinched back. He looked confused for a moment, then it clicked in his head.

"Oh, April," He sounded very sorry. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not." I whimpered.

He reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"No. I'm not."

I sighed and caught a whiff of him. He smelled like the forests back home. I lived right in the middle of one in Arkansas. My home state. He also smelled a bit like paper. More strongly than his son, Conner.

"I'm just mad that you're going back to that life you came here to escape from."

"I-" My voice was cut off by his phone ringing.

_She's ten pounds of sugar in a five pound sack, A hollywood looker in a John Deere cap. I go fast she hollers faster, she's the first one up the hay loft ladder, a girl like that what's a country boy's after. She cranks, she cranks, she cranks my tractor. _

"Hello . . . I'm busy right now, can it wait? . . ." he sighed. "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone.

I smirked. "Justin Moore, huh?"

He blushed. "Just because I like country music, doesn't mean you can make fun of me." He pouted. "I have to go though. It appears Demeter wilted the flowers in the florist part of my job all because Persephone left again." He grumbled.

A snapdragon grew out of the ground and slapped him across the face.

I laughed.

He smirked evilly. "You better watch your back." He said before flashing away.

I gulped. Megan had told me about Hermes' revenge for something she did. It wasn't pretty. It involved Hephaestus making it so the only song that would play in Apollo's household was _Pocketful of Sunshine_. Now Megan hated the song. It used to be her favorite song until then.

I hate to think what he'll do to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I was all packed and ready to go, waiting at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

My dad pulled up in a Chevy pickup truck. It was four door and black.

"Hi, Dad. New ride?" I asked as I climbed in.

"Well, look at you sweetie, you've lost some weight. You look gorgeous." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "I want to hear about this boyfriend your mom mentioned."

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, Dad."

"Fine. Let me rephrase that. I want to hear about this potential boyfriend your mom mentioned." He said putting emphasis on the potential. "And don't tell me you don't have one because your blush tells me otherwise. So who is he? Who's his godly parent? All your mom told me was that he was important. Is he a son of Zeus? Poseidon? Don't tell me it's Hades. You don't need any more gloom in your life."

"Let's see if you can guess." I said cheekily. "Here's a few hints. One, his father is Zeus. Two, he's not a demigod."

My father pouted. "That's all you'll give me?" Then my words registered in his brain. "He's a god?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I chanced a look over at my father. He looked thunderous.

"Nope. Absolutely not. I will not allow it. You are not going back. You better have enough training. I forbid it." He said. His look said I better not argue. Last time he had that look was when I got even with Louise in first grade by slapping her. I had gotten in trouble, nobody believed me when I said she taunted me about my mother. I had argued with my dad back then and had ended up getting a spanking. Now I figured it would be worse than a spanking, like cleaning dad's stallion's stall for a month. In his free time, dad liked to breed horses. That stallion was a disaster on four legs. He hated me, but loved dad. Every time I would be near him he would try to kick me.

I gulped. Megan will be worried when I didn't show up for her baby shower that was right when I got back. She will definitely come here and kick some butts if Apollo even allowed her off of Olympus.

I shuddered. Apollo was so overprotective when it came to his kids. Not to mention when Megan's pregnant. I hate to think what he'd do if his girls started dating. I bet he was praying his girls become maiden goddess like his sister or Athena. I doubted Leto Jordan would ever become a maiden goddess. She was too, what's the word, energetic and charismatic to be one. She was too like her father.

I was quiet the whole three days home.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Four weeks later.**

I was standing in my bathroom, drachma in hand, trying to decide who I should talk to. Definitely not Hermes. Maybe Megan?

I created a rainbow and tossed in the drachma. "Lady Iris, accept my offering. Lady Megan, Olympus.

A visibly pregnant Megan appeared in the screen making out with Apollo on their couch.

"Ahhh. My eyes." I screamed, teasingly.

They jumped. Megan sat up looking startled. She pushed Apollo to the floor. "April? Where are you at? Shouldn't you be driving right now? You're supposed to be here tomorrow."

Apollo looked angry. He grumbled and stalked off out of my sight.

I sighed. "I can't come."

"Why?" She asked.

"My dad is being a jerk. He forbade me from coming back to Camp Half-Blood. Said he didn't want his daughter with a no good god. There's absolutely no arguing with him. What he says goes. Tell Hermes I'm sorry and not to come here. Tell him I forbid it. I have to go my dad is coming back. I'll probably never see you again. Good luck with the pregnancy." I slashed through the message before she could respond.

##Hermes' POV##

**A few weeks ago**

I was moping. April was gone until the next summer. I was sitting in the shade of my Greek strawberry tree, sulking, when Megan walked up.

"Cheer up Grandpa, She's coming back." She teased. I wasn't in a teasing mood.

"Yeah. Next summer." I sulked.

"She didn't tell you?" Megan asked surprised.

"Tell me what?" I quirked my brow at her.

"She's only gonna be gone for a few weeks. You didn't think she was stupid enough to go back to that life, did you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrunk down. Megan had gotten that "Mom" look. The one that said "you are in trouble".

"No?" It came out like a question.

"I can't believe you." She ranted at me for half an hour. I saw Apollo coming home. I pleaded with my eyes at him. He just laughed and shook his head. He mouthed _You deserved it_.

That ass was going to get it.

Over the next few weeks I was waiting impatiently for the day of Megan's baby shower. That was when April was supposed to be back.

A couple days ago I noticed that Megan was acting guilty. Come to think of it, Apollo was too. They were hiding something from me. I just knew it. The day before the baby shower I went over to Megan's house to talk to her about it.

"You're hiding something from me." I stated after idle chitchat.

"Well, April'sdadforadeherfromcomingbackandshefrobadeyoufromcomingtogether." She said in a rush.

I didn't need to have her repeat it slower. I got the gist of it. April didn't want me to come get her. She forbade me from it. She didn't want to come back.

I flashed out to my house. I locked myself in my office. My two dogs Alpha and Thyra, whined at the door. I heard knocking at my door every now and then. George and Martha were worried. I went to sleep. I didn't wake up. Not for two months.

-*Megan's POV*-

I was worried. After two weeks of nobody seeing Hermes, all the Olympians had Hephaestus break the lock on his door and they searched his house. We found him laying on his office floor asleep. The problem was he was ashen gray. His hair was dull and lifeless. His clothes were the same as when I told him about what April said.

We took him to the infirmary and they transferred him to Olympus' hospital. They said he was in a coma. They said his life force was draining away. They said he only had roughly two months left.

As soon as this baby is out of me, I'm gonna find April and smack her upside the head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~iamthenumber1twilightfan**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy.**

* * *

~*April's POV*~

Three months, one day, twelve hours, forty-five minutes, eight, nine, ten seconds I had not seen him. I wasn't doing so good. I was constantly tired. My dad thought I had mono. I tried for weeks to let me go back. He was adamant about me staying, until we got a visit from mom.

I walked downstairs from one of my many naps to hear Mom and Dad having an argument in the kitchen.

I crept to the hallway outside the door and listened in.

"You have to let her come back." My mom said calmly.

"And why do I have to do a thing like that!" Dad said angrily.

"Now you listen here, James Wheeler. Her soulmate is fading. Yes you heard me. A god is fading. Did you even ask who he is? Huh, did you? No you didn't. Hermes is fading. In fact he only has a day left to live. I'm taking April with me whether you like it or not." Mom said.

I was quietly sobbing.

"How?" Dad asked.

"He fell asleep when he heard that April didn't want him. He didn't catch all that Megan said and thought something different. In fact their lives are so close together that when he fades she will die." Mom said, frightenly calm.

"When?" He asked.

"Two months ago. Now can I take her, or do you really want Zeus mad at you?" Mom said.

Dad must've nodded because Mom said, "April come out from the hallway."

I walked out, tears streaming down my face. "He's my soulmate? Why didn't anyone tell me? How do you know he's my soulmate? When did you know? What can you tell me about him?"

"I will tell you later. Right now we really need to leave." She said.

I nodded and ran to pack my stuff.

"How are you going to get there? You can't drive? That'll take three days." Dad said.

Mom and I rolled our eyes.

"Simple. Teleportation." Mom replied.

Before we left I ran and grabbed dad in a hug. "I forgive you. I know you were only trying to protect me. I love you. See you for Christmas. Maybe I'll bring him."

I grabbed hold of Mom's hand and we flashed into a hospital room. I gasped.

Hermes looked awful. He was gray and looked like skin and bones. His beautiful black hair was dull. His eyes looked sunken in.

I ran over to his bed and crawled in with him. "Wake up." I said in his ear. "Please, wake up. Don't you dare fade on me. Do you know what will happen in you fade? I will die. I don't really want to die, so please wake up. I love you. You're my best friend that I've grown to love. Wake up. Wake up."

Hermes grunted. "April?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you, too."

I sobbed into his shoulder.

Megan waddled into the room then. She walked right up to me and smacked me upside the head. Funny thing was that I didn't mind it. It was like all my past pain disappeared when I confessed my love. "What the hell? Do you realize what you've put him through. My poor grandfather. I swore to myself that if I didn't see you before this baby was out of me, that I would go to your house and smack you on the head. And don't even comment on my baby fat." She said when I opened my mouth. "And you," She turned on Hermes now. "What the hell, too? You didn't get the gist of what I said. I had said that 'April's Dad forbade her from coming back and she forbade you from coming to get her'. She didn't, however, forbid me, Apollo, or Hebe for coming to get her. You idiot. This could have been resolved a lot sooner if you hadn't got all melodramatic and flashed away and locked yourself in you office for two weeks. Two weeks of nobody seeing you. Martha and George were worried, Alpha and Thyra were worried. Mail service on Olympus went in the trash. Everyone on Olympus was worried." Megan paused to take a breath.

I butted in. "It's not his fault. How would you react if Apollo said he didn't want you and left. Wouldn't you have locked yourself in somewhere and cried." I could see my words had hit a mark because Megan winced. "Now you know how he feels. Put yourself in his shoes. Don't assume anything."

Megan nodded. "Okay. I won't."

A few days later I got an Iris Message from my dad.

"Hey sweetie. You forgot to message me when you got there." He said.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for letting me come here." I said, sheepishly.

"It's okay. How is he?"

"Not letting me out of his sight. In fact, I'm living on Olympus now. He's worse than Apollo when Megan's pregnant. I hate to think what he'll be like when I am."

Dad paled. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

I laughed. "Of course not. I'm not Megan."

"What's Megan have to do with this?"

"That's a story for another time."

"You still coming out for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Are you bringing him?" Dad asked.

"Will he be welcomed?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Then stop referring to Hermes as him."

He sighed. "If I must. It's just my little baby is growing up." He teared up.

I sighed, exasperated, "Dad, did you expect me to stay little forever."

"Of course not. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

I saw Hermes walk into the room. "I have to go. Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too baby."

I slashed through the message.

Hermes walked over and gave me a hug.

"You do know you have to go back to work, right?" I said into his shirt.

He sighed. "I know."

"Then why don't you let me go over to Megan's for a while. I want to spend a few hours with Leto Jordan and Marisol."

"I'll come with you-"

"No you won't." I said sternly. "You are going in to work."

"But-"

"Come on, lazy bones." I pulled away and pushed him out of my room.

I was staying in Hermes' palace. I had the bedroom facing the west. It was painted gray with light purple accents around the room. The bedspread was purple. The walls were gray. The closet door was purple. The throw pillows on the bed was gray. You get the idea.

"I'm not lazy." He protested.

I smirked slyly. "Are you?" I reached up and kissed him softly. That was our first kiss.

He stuttered incoherently.

He was, by this point standing in the doorway. I reached over and shut the door in his face. I heard Hermes knocking on the door. "Go away. You have work." I shouted.

I heard the lock click in the door. "No fair." I whined. "You cheated."

I looked up to see him in his work clothes. "Cheater." I pouted.

"I'll see you later, April." He said, serious now.

I was immediately on guard. When the god of trickery is serious you better watch yourself.

Hermes had his hands behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just this." He brought out a water gun and sprayed me. What came out though wasn't water. It was filled with pink paint and glitter.

I was stunned. The paint was cold and he was grinning.

"That won't wash off by the way. Not until tomorrow." The now dead god said still grinning. That's going to be his last grin.

My shock slowly turned to anger. "You have three seconds to run before I permanently de-nut you." I said in a calm voice.

He paled.

"One. Two." Hermes turned and ran.

I chased him right out the front door and into the street. With all the running I do, I can run pretty fast. The camp also had good terrain for endurance running. I was just a few inches behind him. He looked behind him, grinned and sped up, leaving me right at the end of our street. I fumed.

"Hey, April." I heard a voice shout. I turned. Standing in his chariot was Apollo.

I was muttering when he got closer. "Stupid god of thieves. He will be de-nutted if it's the last thing I do."

Apollo paled when he got closer. He probably heard the 'de-nutted' part.

"Uh . . . what happened to you?" He asked.

"Hermes. That's what. Oooh, that god is going to get it. I will kill him. I know he can't die, but I will find a way." I said.

"Do you want Megan's help to, I don't know, clean up?" He asked, nervously.

I glared. "Hermes said it wouldn't come off until tomorrow."

Apollo gulped. "Uh . . . I have to go." He started his horses again and took off.

"I guess the sun god and god of thieves are going to be de-nutted. Wait! I can't do that to Megan so I'm going to need help. I got it." I muttered as I walked over to my Mom's house.

[Hebe's POV]

I was walking to my front door to leave for work, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal my daughter covered in pink paint and glitter.

"April, my dear, what happened to you?" I asked.

She said one word that said it all.

"Hermes."

"Well, come here, then." I led her around back. "I just got new carpets and I don't want you to track paint on them." I hosed her down, then led her inside for a towel and some new clothes.

"How . . . ? Hermes said it wouldn't come off until tomorrow." she said shocked.

"Well, he is the god of thieves. Did you not think that would come with lying?" I asked.

She fumed. "The reason I'm here is because I need help. Can you age Hermes until he's an old man? I'd say around forty or fifty. Please. Ooh and also Apollo."

"I don't think Megan will-" I started only to notice she was gone. I followed her until I saw her across the street talking with Megan.

She was just finishing her story when I showed up.

"-and so he just left me there, covered in paint. I had an idea though, Mom can make them old, like around forty or fifty and will leave them like that for a good three hours until they learn never to cross us again."

Megan got a glint in her eye that everyone should be afraid of. "I have a better idea. I deal with Apollo,"

_Oh great_, I thought. Megan has very creative plans when it comes to punishing the sun god.

"while you watch the girls tonight."

"How is that a punishment?" April asked.

"I will feed them sugar." She said simply.

While they were conspiring against their poor husband/boyfriend, I walked to work.

~*April's POV*~

A few months later was the winter solstice. I was sitting with Megan at her house. Her back had been hurting since yesterday, according to her. She had tried to convince Apollo to stay behind. But he refused.

I was playing with the twins when Megan gasped and cried out. The twins whipped out their staffs, then dropped them in shock.

I turned and saw Megan clutching her belly. She met my eyes and answered the silent question in my eyes. It was time.

"Come on girls, lets go see Aunt Hebe." I tried to get them to come with me.

"No." said Leto Jordan. She grabbed her sister's hand and flashed out.

Megan gasped again. I took off for Elithia's house.

$Leto Jordan's POV$

I wanted Ares. He will help mommy. When Aunt April said let's go to my Aunt Hebe's house I was mad. She no tell me what to do. I grabbed sissy's hand and flashed to where Ares was. I landed in a big room with all my aunties and uncles were.

I saw Daddy. He looked mad.

I turned toward Ares.

"Mommy hurt." I cried.

Daddy gasped. He turned toward Grandpa Zeus with a strange look. Kinda like the look I use on Mommy when I want something. Grandpa nodded. Daddy flashed away.

As soon as Daddy was gone, I ran to Ares. "Where did Daddy go?" I whimpered then remembered tough girls don't cry. I sucked in a sob.

I felt someone trying to pick me up. It was Aunt 'Dite.

"What's going on?" I snuggled into her shoulder. I saw sissy being picked up by Aunt 'Thena.

"Where we going?" Sissy asked.

"You're going to come with us." said Aunt 'Dite.

I nodded. I grabbed sissy's hand "She come, too?"

"Of course." said Aunt 'Thena.

We went to Aunt 'Dite's house. I sat on a big pink fluffy thing as I watched my sissy being dressed up. I hated playing dress up. The gunk Aunt 'Dite would put on my face made Daddy mad. I don't like it when Daddy is mad at Aunt 'Dite.

A few hours later, Daddy came to get us. He picked us up in our chariot. I liked the horses. Sissy was sleeping. Daddy looked at me and said, "You and I are going to talk young lady."

I gulped. I was in time out.

=Apollo's POV=

I was a little hurt that my daughter would go to Ares of all people instead of me. Then I realized something that filled me with dread. What if Leto Jordan and Ares . . .? A vision engulfed me. And I saw red.

* * *

**Duh duh duh . . . A little seed for future thought. What's gonna happen next? What did Megan have? A boy? A girl? I don't know. Just kidding I do know. You just have to wait for the next chapter. **

**~ iamthenumber1twlightfan**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the 6th chapter of For the Love of Thieves. I want to thank the following:**

**Followers - CRAZYNERDGIRL - EMyra - ILovepenguins24 - Lost in Memories259 - Marurensama - Miette in the Rain - Rehsa - allison daughter of apollo - apohhokuou5 - sansalayne - singer723**

**Favoriters**** - Black Dragon Valkyrie - CRAZYNERDGIRL - ILovepenguins24 - Lost in Memories259 - Marurensama - Rehsa - allison daughter of apollo - apohhokuou5 - singer723 **

* * *

~*April's POV*~

Megan gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I was sitting with Apollo while the baby was born.

He started looking calm, then confused, then dazed, then angry. I closed my eyes because he was glowing a little.

I heard someone say "You have a healthy baby girl, Apollo. You two sure are good at making girls."

The person saw Apollo glowing and my eyes shut. "Brother, what's got you so angry?"

So it's Artemis.

"Nothing." I heard him say.

They had a quick discussion in Greek. I caught the names Leto Jordan and Ares a lot.

"You do know that April has her eyes closed and that you're glowing, right?" Artemis said.

He must have calmed down because he said, "I'm sorry, April."

I opened my eyes to see his retreating back as he walked in with Megan.

I turned questioning eyes to Artemis.

"Just some family drama, April. Nothing to be worried about."

Hermes walked in just then. "April, you ready to go?" He asked softly.

"I want to see the baby first." I pouted.

Apollo came out his gaze still a little scary. "Megan wants to see you." He said to Hermes and I.

We got up and walked into her room. I peeped in and saw a beautiful baby with her daddy's blonde hair and her mommy's sea blue eyes resting in her mom's arms.

"Aww." I cooed.

Megan looked exhausted. "You're lucky you didn't go through that."

I laughed.

"No, I'm serious. That hurt like a-"

"Megan." Hermes said warningly.

"What? It's not like she can understand me." Megan said flippantly.

"What's her name?" I asked eagerly.

"Natasha Cailey. It means born around Christmas for her first name. Her second name means musical one. I thought it fitting since her dad is the god of music."

"Good one." Hermes said.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure." Megan said. She passed the baby off to me.

"What is she the goddess of?" I inquired.

"I don't know. She has to be four years old to find out. That's what we did with the girls." Megan said.

"Oh so if I ever want-"

"Probably." She started snickering.

"What?" I looked behind me to see Hermes blushing.

"I'm just gonna." He almost ran from the room.

We broke out laughing.

I turned serious in a flash though as a thought came to me. "Does Hermes have godly children?" I asked her.

"Not that I can recall. Are you sure you're not pregnant? You sure changed emotions pretty fast." Megan replied.

I blushed. "I don't feel comfortable . . . I mean, I'm a-"

"Ooohhh." Megan winked.

I blushed tomato red.

Just my luck, Hermes walked in just then.

"Why are you red? You're not sick are you? That's it. Lets go. You don't want to make the baby sick, do you? Apollo! I think April's sick!" Hermes yelled out the door.

I was a brighter red.

Apollo walked in saw my red face, Megan's sly eyes and snickers she was trying to hide, and Hermes worried face.

"Megan." he said in warning.

I turned to face her and saw the sly look on her face. "Don't you dare!" I yelled.

"Hey, Hermes, guess what?" Megan said winking at me.

I was sure my face was a beacon by now. I grabbed Hermes' hand and dragged him out of the room. I heard Megan cackling behind us. Freaking cackling. Like a witch.

I walked into the main room and saw all the Olympians and the twins sitting in the room. My face was still red.

My mom spoke up. "April you're not sick are you?"

I threw up my hands. "Uhg. I give up. I am not sick."

"Then why are you red?" asked Athena.

Aphrodite laughed. "She's embarrassed."

My face went redder.

Apollo came out with a smirk on his face. "I know why. It's because Megan told me that April said she was a-"

"You finish that sentence and I will castrate you. I don't care that Megan will probably kill me. You better be happy with three girls." I threatened. My face a burning red.

Apollo paled.

_Yeah, Cupid's got a shotgun, amin' at my heart, I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark. Sawed off double barrel, trigger happy as he can be. Yeah, Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me._

I went even brighter red as an indignant voice said, "Hey, I find that offensive."

"Hello?" I said almost thankfully.

"Hey, Baby girl. You okay? You sound flustered." my Dad said.

"I'm okay."

"I'm just calling to check on you. How is he?" He asked.

I moved outside. "Dad," I whined. "Will you stop referring to my boyfriend as him."

"Nope." he chuckled.

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Oh, I almost forgot. Megan had her baby today."

"Oh, she did? Well, tell her congratulations from me. What did she have?" Dad and Megan met a few months ago. One of the rare occasions that Megan was able to sneak off Olympus.

"She had a girl. They named her Natasha Cailey."

"What is she the goddess of?" Dad asked.

"They don't know. They will have to wait until her fourth birthday." I replied.

"Okay. I will wait to decorate the tree until tomorrow at two in the afternoon. So don't be late. Oh and he better like country music. If he doesn't then too bad for him, he won't be good enough for my daughter." I laughed.

"Don't worry he loves it. In fact he has _She Cranks my Tractor_ as his ringtone." I said, snickering.

I saw Hermes waving me over, mouthing _Eros wants you._

"I have to go, Dad. Eros was in the room when you called and I haven't got the chance to change my ringtone. So I'm in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I said.

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow." Dad said chuckling. "Hope you don't get in too much trouble."

He hung up before I could reply.

I walked back in, frustrated.

Eros grabbed my shoulder and towed me into the corner. "I demand you change that song. It's highly offensive."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really. Have you ever heard it fully?"

He nodded.

"Well then, I suggest you deal with it. Because I ain't changing it." I drawled with my southern accent.

Hermes looked over just then from across the room. I saw his eyes were darkened.

I looked at Eros. "Stop doin' that."

"I'm not doing anything. That's all him. He seems to like your southern accent." Eros snickered.

I glared.

Eros held up his hands. "If you want my advice-"

"I don't."

"I would do it sometime soon. My mother can't wait a few more years."

He turned and left.

I was stunned. Then his words registered in my head.

"Mother." I whispered.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermes asked walking up. "We have to be at your father's house by noon tomorrow. I don't want to be late or for him to hate me." He mumbled the last part.

I laughed, shaking myself from my thoughts. I shelved the matter in my mind for later.

Hermes blushed. "Stop it." He hissed.

He led me out of the infirmary and into his chariot.

His face was beet red. I laughed hard. "A . . . a god is . . . is afraid of a mortal." I gasped for breath as I laughed.

We had arrived at his house. He pulled me into the house and kissed me hard. I forgot about my laughing. We celebrated Christmas a little early that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I was packing for a week at my dad's house.

"Come on!" I shouted out the door to Hermes. "It's 11:57 we need to leave now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he came through the door. "You have everything?"

I nodded.

"Just grab hold of your bags and my hand and we can go. Close your eyes, though." He reminded me.

We flashed to my dad's house. "Daddy!" I called.

"Out here baby." Dad said over the intercom.

I squealed and dashed outside. I ran for the barn with Hermes on my heels. I darted right into my dad's arms. I squeezed him around his neck. "Daddy, I missed you."

I jumped out of Dad's arms and ran to Dusty, my dapple gray mare. "Hey gorgeous." I clicked my tongue at her.

She perked her head up and nickered when she saw me. I pat her and gave my dad the puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Oh of course you can ride her. We still have to go pick out the tree."

I squealed again.

"C'mon you can ride Sandy." I led Hermes over to our sandy dun mare.

Dad hooked up two more horses to a sled. (It had snowed last night) I was in the process of saddling up Dusty. I looked over to see Hermes had already saddled up and was leading Sandy out into the snow. I stuck my tongue out at him when he passed. "Don't tempt me." He whispered in my ear.

I brought Dusty out right behind him.

"I saw this most awesome tree out in the woods the other day," Dad told me as we were mounting up. "It was right by the creek."

"Cool." I said and started riding out to the trail.

The ride was fun. Hermes and I teased and laughed the whole way to the tree and back.

We decorated the tree with more laughter and teasing.

"Hey, Dad, guess what?" I said while we were eating Christmas dinner. I looked over and winked at Hermes.

"Don't you dare! April, I'm warning you! Don't do it!" Hermes yelped, face a tomato.

"Hermes is scared of you!" I said laughing.

I jumped up when he came for me. He started chasing me around the table. I darted out the doorway and ran to the living room. We chased each other around the Christmas tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad get up and walk outside. I stopped, instantly serious. Hermes crashed into me. I pushed him off and walked out back. "Stay here." I said over my shoulder.

I walked into the barn. I saw my dad sitting in the tack room with a picture in his hands.

It was me when I was four. I was sitting in his lap at christmas time with a huge smile on my face. The picture was taken before I went to school.

I saw tears running down his face.

"Aw, Daddy." I ran and curled up in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I haven't seen you that care free and happy since you started school." He said wistfully. "What happened?"

I sobbed and told him everything from Kindergarten til when I left for Camp.

"I haven't been this happy in a long while. Just being with you and him makes it better."

We were both crying.

"I can see that. I give you my blessing." He said into my hair.

I tearfully said thanks.

We held each other for an hour.

"We better get back inside, he's waiting." Dad said.

I nodded, still not moving.

"Hey, I'm not upset or anything. Just mad at that girl." He stroked my hair like he used to when I had had a nightmare or was scared when I was little.

I got up and nodded at him.

We went inside and Hermes was instantly at my side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

That was our first Christmas together. All in all, I think it went good.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**~iamthenumber1twilightfan**


End file.
